


Meet Me Halfway

by loserhoshi (kiew)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiew/pseuds/loserhoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol has been trying to confess to Jeonghan for ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> this is Old and Bad don't read this i'm sorry

They were resting on the dorm couch, Jeonghan curled up beside Seungcheol. Not an uncommon occurrence at the end of a day like this. A long, exhausting day. An average day.

Jeonghan had his head on his shoulder, Seungcheol’s head on his. He had a small smile on his face and fondness in his eyes as he looked at their interlaced hands where Jeonghan was lightly tracing the back of Seungcheol’s hand with his free one. 

Seungcheol hummed in contentment. The other members weren’t in the room, surprisingly. He felt a bit guilty for not knowing why, knowing he should probably keep better track of them. He didn’t want to pry though. He wanted to be a responsible leader but he tried to never be overbearing. Some space could be nice sometimes anyway. He hardly ever got to have these moments with Jeonghan.

“This is nice,” Seungcheol said softly, “It’s—it helps, with all this stress, you know? Sitting here like this. With you. I always feel better. More right.” he swallowed.

He did this sometimes, these little half confessions. He didn’t want to push it too far and put Jeonghan in an uncomfortable position. He hoped Jeonghan would meet him halfway but he didn’t seem to even realize Seungcheol’s feelings. Even though he made it almost too clear sometimes if the interesting looks the other members gave him were anything to go by. Not that Jeonghan seemed to mind. He probably didn’t think anything of it.

Jeonghan smiled against Seungcheol’s shirt. “Hm? Really?”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol took a breath and decided to continue, “I always feel, ah, lighter when I’m around you. And talking to you, and when you smile, it really—I feel happy. You make me happy.” he felt like his heart was caught in his throat. Was that even a confession? What was that? 

Beside him Jeonghan’s hand paused in it’s tracks. It was silent for a few moments, Seungcheol’s heart threatening to leap out of his chest. Then Jeonghan shifted so he could look at Seungcheol, which may not have been for the best since Seungcheol could feel the heat in his cheeks and he was sure he was making an embarrassingly flustered expression. Jeonghan had an unreadable look in his eyes, like he was searching Seungcheol’s face for something. Seungcheol wasn’t sure what he was looking for, or if he wanted him to find it.

Jeonghan smiled slightly. “Me too, you know. You make me happy. I feel better when I’m around you too.” he quirked his lips. “More right.”

They just looked at each other for a moment, Jeonghan with a smile and Seungcheol with a tentative hint of one. He could never tell if Jeonghan was just being platonic with his affection or not. As much as Seungcheol had tried to get Jeonghan to understand his feelings, now that he might actually be at that point he was at a loss. He was mostly convinced this would never happen.

Jeonghan huffed out a laugh and shook his head. He brought a hand up to Seungcheol’s neck and raised his eyebrows. Seungcheol wasn’t really sure what Jeonghan was trying to communicate. Wasn’t really sure of anything. Wasn’t sure if he could even think with Jeonghan looking at him like that. He was frozen in place, afraid of ruining whatever was happening.

This just made Jeonghan sigh again and move closer until his face was just a breath away. Seungcheol’s eyes widened, glancing at Jeonghan’s lips and back to his eyes. This was apparently all Jeonghan needed before he finally connected their lips.

His lips were so soft. 

Seungcheol knew what Jeonghan’s lips felt like. They were _kissing. Actually kissing._

Seungcheol inhaled sharply against Jeonghan’s mouth and finally reacted. He pressed closer and gently held Jeonghan’s face for a better angle. Jeonghan smiled into the kiss and deepened it. They moved together, getting lost in the thrill of their first kiss, until it all caught up to Seungcheol. He broke the kiss but stayed close, breathing out a laugh against Jeonghan’s mouth.

Jeonghan grinned. “I was wondering when you would go through with making a move.”

“I’m not sure I even did,” Seungcheol said through a laugh.

Jeonghan smirked. “Hm, maybe not. I figured that was as close as you’d ever get though,” he teased.

Seungcheol raised his eyebrows. “Oh? You could have done something too, you know.”

Jeonghan tilted his head to the side and bit his lip, smiling. “Yeah, but you were so cute about it.”

Seungcheol blushed even redder. His cheeks hurt with how much he’d been smiling but he felt such a rush and a warmth in his chest that he didn’t care. He only grinned harder, pressed his forehead against Jeonghan’s, and rested his hands against his waist. Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Seungcheols neck and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He giggled, and Seungcheol just melted. He couldn’t believe Jeonghan was this happy because of him, was in his arms giggling and flushed and kissing him.

Seungcheol did the only think he wanted to do at that moment, the thing he’d spent years dreaming about, and kissed Jeonghan again.

**Author's Note:**

> well this is the first time i've ever attempted writing fic or writing anything other than essays so i hope it's not completely terrible
> 
> edit: looking back now this actually is terrible please don't judge my writing based on this ;;; the only reason i haven't deleted it is because it was the first fic in the jeongcheol tag on here and i think that's sorta cool


End file.
